despues del vacio, llego la esperanza
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: Que paso después de LA CARTA SELLADA, después de sellar a la carta EL VACIO y esta misma se convirtiera en LA ESPERANZA, ¿que paso con Sakura y Syaoran? No muy buen summary,es un asco, pero en fin, total y es mío, ACTUALIZADO!
1. despues del vacio

DESPUES DEL VACIO, LLEGO LA ESPERANZA

Que paso después de LA CARTA SELLADA, después de sellar a la carta EL VACIO y esta misma se convirtiera en LA ESPERANZA, ¿que paso con Sakura y Syaoran? No muy buen summary, hay que admitirlo es un asco, pero en fin, total y es mío, x fa no sean malos dejen reviews. S&S

DESPUES DEL VACIO, LLEGO LA ESPERANZA

Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta este fic esta algo basado en lo que fue la segunda película de Sakura card captor LA CARTA SELLADA, para quienes no la hayan visto, véanla, sinceramente yo rompí en llanto, y en el ultimo capitulo T-T , se me ocurrió hacerlo en la clase de ciencias II, por que como siempre no entendía nada de lo que decía el maestro, y me puse a pensar muchas cosas y esto fue el resultado de mis viajes a la luna, y ¡a quien le importa! en fin los dejo con la historia........ A sí, este cuenta lo que paso después de la peli, según yo, espero les guste.

Mejor ya no los aburro con estas cosas por que la verdad casi nadie las lee (ya ni yo, bueno a veces si), aquí la historia.

_**Disclamie**__**r: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de las CLAMP (pero la historia si por que salio de mi pequeña mente retorcida ^^)**_

Aclaraciones:

-blablabla- diálogos

-_"blabla"-_ pensamientos

'blablabla' así aparecerá si esta escrito algo...como en un libro, nota, etc.

-"_blablabla"~_blablabla- esto puede salir así si ellos piensan y dicen algo después

(.........) alguna acción que hagan

(n/a. blablabla)-notas mías

* * *

Chapter 1 después del vacío

Sakura estaba apunto de saltar un considerable trecho desde donde se encontraba ella y su querido Syaoran.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo Sakura

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Enseguida estaré contigo!- grito un Syaoran muy preocupado, ya que no quería que Sakura se lastimase

-¡No quiero!-alega Sakura con una linda sonrisa-¡me encantas!-grito casi a todo pulmón mientras se abalanzaba hacia Syaoran

-¡Sakura!- atino a decir el joven de mirada ámbar y lo que pudo hacer fue sujetar a Sakura por la cintura para que no cayera, aunque no estaba en sus planes que Sakura cayera encima de el y rodar como por tres escalones.

- Sakura ¿estas bien?- le pregunto algo preocupado

- no te preocupes estoy bien- respondió con una gran sonrisa

- que bueno, oye no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste mucho-

- lo siento Syaoran, pero no aguante la alegría de que todavía me recordaras-

- a mi también me da gusto eso, creo que será mejor bajar, ya deben de estar todos a salvo y se preocuparan por nosotros.- le dijo levantándose

- tienes razón, hay que ir a buscar a Tomoyo y a Meiling- dijo imitando los movimientos del castaño y sacando una carta de su bolsillo- _"por favor bríndanos alas ami y a Syaoran para poder bajar de este lugar"_- ¡VUELO!-exclamo Sakura, y una gran ventisca la cubrió a ella y a Syaoran.

- ¡¿pero que?!- musito un Syaoran sorprendido y anonado

- yo se lo pedí a la carta- contesto Sakura quien llevaba en la espalda un par de alas al igual que Syaoran.

- vamos Sakura-

- si- respondió ella, y así tomados de la mano bajaron hasta donde habían visto por ultima ves a Tomoyo y Meiling antes de desapareces a causa de la carta de LA NADA.

Después de unos instantes llegaron y a lo lejos las distinguieron.

- ¡Sakura!-dijo la morocha- me alegra saber que estas bien-

- ustedes están bien, ¿verdad?-

- no te preocupes nosotras estamos bien- respondió Meiling

- no, no estamos bien-dijo Tomoyo

- que acaso te paso algo Tomoyo- pregunto preocupada Sakura

- lo que pasa es que no pude grabar tus grandes hazañas- aclaro con sus ojos cerrados (caída estilo anime)- pero que les pasa-

- no es nada Tomoyo jeje - contesto Sakura

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!!-

- Kero, Yue ¿están bien?- dijo la ojijade

- estamos bien y, a ti te paso algo- dijo Yue con aire de preocupación

- si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse-

- lo sentimos mucho Sakura- dijo Kero con la mirada gacha

- pero por que dices eso Kero-

- yo también lo siento Sakura- dijo Yue

- pero de que me hablan chicos- dijo Sakura preocupada por lo que le decían sus guardianes de ella y mas que guardianes amigos y guardianes de las cartas Clow...ejem...Sakura.

- lo que pasa es que no pudimos ayudarte, por nuestra culpa tu estuviste en un grave riesgo y nosotros no pudimos ayudarte- dijo Kero aun triste por tal hecho

- no se preocupen, no tienen por que estar así, además pude sellar la carta y no me paso nada- dijo tratando de animar a sus guardianes

- pero Sakura- dijo Yue

- nada de peros chicos, ya paso, además, ami tampoco me hubiera gustado exponerlos, saben que mas que mis guardianes y de las cartas son mis amigos- dijo Sakura, sonriéndoles, para que lo olvidaran

- oigan nosotros también estamos aquí, o que estamos pintados de colores- dijo Meiling algo molesta de que no los tomaran en cuenta.

- lo siento chicos- respondió la ojijade- que les parece si regresamos, deben de estar buscándonos-

-si- respondieron todos

Kero se transformo a la identidad falsa, así como Yue se transformo en Yukito, y así regresaron a donde antes fue el escenario de la obra de 6° grado. Sakura iva tomada de la mano de Syaoran, lo cual dio a suponer a Tomoyo y a Meiling que Sakura le había correspondido a Syaoran.

Cuando llegaron al primero al que se encontraron fue a Touya, quien al parecer ya tenia rato esperándolos.

-oigan se tardaron mucho no creen- dijo Touya y se gira para ver a Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano- oye tu mocoso, suelta a mi hermana-

- Touya, no le digas mocoso a Syaoran- dijo enojada Sakura

- yo le digo como yo quera, así que no te metas- dijo levantándole la voz

- no le grites así a Sakura- dijo Syaoran para defender a su amada

- tu no te metas mocoso- dijo Touya mas molesto (rayitos entre ellos, así estilo anime)

- ¡vasta!- dijo Yukito- Touya eres muy sobré protector con Sakura, además Syaoran es un buen chico y cuidara de Sakura muy bien- termino de decir muy tranquilo

- esta bien, pero si le haces algo a mi hermana me las pagaras, entendiste mocoso- dijo casi fulminándolo con la mirada (n/a. si las miradas mataran.... nooo!! Pobre Syaoran...oohh mi querido Syaoran estaría muerto, mas bien desde hace ya un muy buen tiempo ^^)

- yo jamás le haría daño a Sakura- dijo en un tono tan dulce y serio y con un aire de preocupación que ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (N/a. ayuda!!!!! Aquí la baba ataca, traigan un bote o un salvavidas wuaaaaaa!!!)

- oye Touya vamos a buscar a tu padre, debe estar preocupado- dijo Yukito

- si, eso seria lo mejor, hay que avisarle que estamos bien, ten cuidado monstruo, y mas te vale que cuides de ella mocoso- dijo marchándose junto con Yukito

- hermano, ya te dicho que no soy un monstruo òó-

- oigan chicos que les parece si mejor nos vamos con nuestro grupo, recuerdes que hay una obra que terminar- dijo Tomoyo-además ya tengo lista mi cámara para grabar el hermoso rostro de Sakura- termino por decir Tomoyo (con unos ojitos grandes con estrellitas y muy brillositos)

Y dicho y hecho, fueron con su grupo y terminaron de presentar la obra, la cual fue todo un éxito, ya que Sakura y Syaoran interpretaron muy bien a sus personajes (n/a. aunque yo sigo teniendo aquí mi súper duda de ¿ por que pusieron a Syaoran como el príncipe en la obra de teatro si el namas estaba de paso hay por Japón, que no pudieron poner a otro niño del grupo o que, me lo pusieron atrabajar al pobrecillo y estaba de visita, eso no se vale, ya se que el cuate este se lastimo la mano pero = me gusto eso, que saliera con sakurita, u.u me excedí con el comment, ñia total y es mi fic)

* * *

Termino el festival del clavel (n/a. si se llamaba así ¿verdad?) y todos se fueron a sus casa, Syaoran acompaño a Sakura a la suya, y en la entrada se estuvieron un rato para platicar, hasta que claro llego Touya y la atmosfera mágica que se había formado puff!! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había esfumado.

-oye mocoso, no crees que ya es un poco tarde para que estés molestando a mi hermana- dijo Touya con un dejo de enojo y superioridad

- hermano, ya te he dicho que no le digas mocoso a Syaoran- dijo una Sakura un tanto molesta-_"aaaahhhh mi hermano cada día esta peor, acaso estará celoso de que estoy con Syaoran.....eso seria muy divertido verlo ^^"_~ oye hermano, ¿acaso estas celoso de Syaoran?-dijo en tono de burla

- que yo que, celoso de ese mocoso, ni en sus mejores sueños- dijo desviando la mirada

- oye, yo no soy ningún mocoso, creo que te vas a tener que acostumbrara a la idea de llamarme como se debe, que para tu información mi nombre es Li Syaoran, te queda claro- dijo con cara de *te gane*

- a si, mira tu como no, ah igualado- respondió Touya

- bueno Sakura, aunque creo que tu hermano tiene razón, ya es un poco tarde, que te parece si nos vemos mañana en el parque pingüino a las 10 de la mañana- dijo Syaoran

- esta bien ^^- respondió Sakura

- yo me encargare de avisarles a los demás Sakura, así que por eso no te preocupes-

- esta bien Syaoran, hasta mañana-

- hasta mañana Sakura- dijo Syaoran acercándose a Sakura y dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo el cual Sakura correspondió (n/a. que pensara su hermano, hay disfrutando del espectáculo en primera fila ¿oô?)

- oye tu, que te crees- dijo un furioso Touya mientras separaba a Sakura y Syaoran de un jalon (n/a. hay que mono se oye Sakura y Syaoran o que tal Syaoran y Sakura^^)

-hayyyyyy!!!- dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al unísono, y una mueca de dolor en cara de ambos- pero que te pasa!!!!!

- hay perdón es que se me fue la mano- dijo Touya con cara de *yo no se nada, ami ni me digas*

- bueno ya me voy, Sakura nos vemos mañana- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa tan calida que te derrite

- adiós Syaoran, vete con cuidado- se termino de despedir Sakura, pero en cuanto recordó el suceso de hace unos momentos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmín

- bueno monstruo, será mejor que te metas o te quedaras afuera como perro-

- hermano eso no es justo, si lo haces le diré a papa y te castigara- dijo Sakura entre enfadada y con cara de victoria al imaginarse a su hermano con un castigo

- monstruo tienes tres para entrar, uno,-dijo Touya, y Sakura sigue en la luna- dos- una Sakura despertando del trance- tres, nimodo, te quedaste afuera- dijo cerrando la puerta para que Sakura terminara de reaccionar

- hermano déjame entrar- dijo Sakura (con ojitos llorosos y pegándole a al puerta)

Se abre la puerta y Sakura entra. Ya después de la cena, Sakura va a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa por un pijama de color verde, a juego con sus ojos, se lava los dientes y se acuesta a dormir, para que así, caer rendida en un sueño bien merecido y poder descansar.+

* * *

Y que tal, esta algo corto pero ps ya ke....les gusto..por que verán...creo que este fic ira para largo, por que continuamente me llegan ideas, algo así como y después de eso va a pasar esto o aquello, ustedes comprenden cierto, además de que mi deschavetada cabecita tiene ideas locas y continuas, la verdad es que estoy planeando hacer un crossver de inuyasha y Sakura card captor, si lo se es loco pero, la culpa la tiene una de mis amigas de la escuela, Tania para ser exactos, ella me metió la idea de cruzar 2 caricaturas, pero ps quien sabe, podrían ser mas, en fin espero me dejen aunque sea unos 2 o 3 reviews para saber si les gusto, oigan, ya se como podría empezar el fic de inuyasha y Sakura card captor °° que rápido me llegan las ideas, bueno me voy, y dejen algo aunque sea,

Shihory- si no sean malos con mi ama

Yo- hay pero que, tu ni siquiera sales en esta, tu sales en shaman King como mi espíritu acompañante, hey donde esta azumy y natsuki, ellas si salen aquí, son mis guardianas

Shihory- no lo se, creí que estaban con usted por eso me vine de donde estaba

Yo- bueno en fin, que mas da, así x lo menos ya no toy sola je jeje espero dejen reviews, pa no sentirme tan mal se cuidan

Se portan no tanto, nos leemos luego

Sayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. malas noticias

Era un lindo día en la ciudad de Tomoeda, un bello domingo. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, bueno a excepción de una linda casa pintada de un lindo color amarillo, donde adentro se encontraba una familia... y un pequeño alboroto.... la pequeña causante de darle fin a esta paz y tranquilidad del barrio era una linda niña de ojos esmeralda.

-se me hace tarde-

- eso te pasa por quedarte dormida monstruo-

- hermano te he dicho que no soy un monstruo- dijo Sakura un tanto enfadada

- además por que tanto alboroto si vas a salir con ese mocoso-

- Touya ya te he dicho que Syaoran no es ningún mocoso, y no solo ira el, también va Tomoyo y la prima de Syaoran, iremos al parque pingüino, de hay iremos a la torre de Tokio.-termino por decir Sakura tratando de no atragantarse con la comida, ya que se había atrasado un poco, por haberse quedado dormida.

- mmm........pero no me parece buena idea que vallas con ese mocoso......no quieres que los acompañe-

- no Touya no hace falta que vallas estaremos bien n.n.......es tarde...mejor me voy gracias por la comida......adiós-

- adiós monstruo-

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O---10 minutos más tarde

-¡¡¡Syaoran!!!- grito Sakura a lo lejos, cerca del parque-

- hola Sakura- respondió el de manera alegre-

- etto... ¿donde esta Tomoyo y Meiling?-

- pensé que te había avisado-

- ¿avisarme?, ¿de que?-respondió Sakura un tanto extrañada

- entonces no te dijo, ya que, ayer Tomoyo me dijo que no podría venir por que su mama le encargo unas cosas de la compañía, o por lo menos eso me dijo, y Meiling se quedo con Wei, que por que no tenia ganas de salir- termino por dar la explicación el joven Li

- ah, entonces creo que nada mas seremos nosotros –

- creo que si, bueno mejor vámonos, o si no llegaremos al anochecer-

- tienes razón-

Se van y toman el tren bala para llegar rápido a su destino.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En casa de los Kinomoto

*Ding dong Ding dong* (n/a. lo se, pésimos efectos especiales, admítanlo son un asco)

- ya voy- respondió el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto (abre la puerta)- hola Tomoyo, no se supone que estabas con Sakura-dijo con su habitual sonrisa tranquila

- si lo estaba pero, me dijo que se le olvido algo y, me ofrecí a llevárselo, ¿puedo pasar por el?-

- claro Tomoyo pasa-

- Gracias, señor Kinomoto- Tomoyo va rápido al cuarto de Sakura y se encuentra con un Kero muy enojado

- esa Sakura, no me dejo ir con ella, y lo peor es que va con ese mocoso-

- hola Kero-

- me las va a pagar ese mocoso, y Sakura también si no me trae dulces-

- Kero-

- yo quería ir y Sakura no me quiso llevar-

- ¡¡Kero!!- termino por decir un poco mas alto nuestra amatista ya que el guardián no le hacia caso

- (brinca asustado) ~ Tomoyo, no ibas a ir con Sakura-

- lo que pasa es que no me iba a perder la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura, y como pensé, Sakura no te llevo así que mejor vine por ti, bueno mejor vámonos o si no perderé esta gran oportunidad- termino por decir mientras sujeto a Kero y lo guardo en su bolso que llevaba a juego con un lindo vestido azul celeste con amarillo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.- muchas gracias señor Kinomoto, espero verlo pronto-

- igualmente Tomoyo, con cuidado en el camino, adiós-

- claro, adiós-

Tomoyo no tuvo necesidad de tomar el tren bala por que en 15 minutitos ella ya esta antes de que llegara Sakura al lugar citado. (N/a. ¿¿¿Cómo rayos hace eso???)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura y Syaoran salen del tren bala y se dirigen a una fuente de sodas para poder comer algo.

(Ya en la fuente de sodas)

- Sakura- dijo en voz baja el ambarino

- dime-

- yo quería decirte que si......-pero fue cortado por el mesero

- aquí esta su orden-

- Touya, que haces aquí-

- como que que hago monstruo, trabajo-

- pero como-

- que no lo viste, estaba escrito en la pizarra-

- ah, jeje je no lo vi- dijo algo avergonzada la ojijade por tal hecho no haber prestado atención en eso- y Yukito esta contigo

- si, esta en el mostrador.....oye, no se suponía que Tomoyo y la prima del mocoso iban a venir con ustedes?-

- si pero su mama le encargo unas cosas de la compañía, y Meiling no quiso venir- respondió Syaoran

- mmm....., ya que- dijo por lo bajo

- hermano nosotros ya nos vamos, iremos a ver más cosas, después regresamos-

- esta bien, oye mocoso no le hagas nada a mi hermana, y cuídala bien-

- si claro, con mi vida- esto ultimo mas bajo para no ser escuchado

- adiós hermano, nos despides de Yukito-

- si como digas, adiós-

Ya camino hacia el parque del lugar nuestro ambarino se encontraba algo pensativo

-_"como decirle, si le digo se pondrá muy triste. No me gustaría verla así, pero no tengo opción, tengo que decírselo, pero antes.......o después de lo otro."-_

- Syaoran- dijo suave y dulcemente Sakurita

- dime-

- no, no es nada- moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados

- mira vamos a las bancas a sentarnos-

- claro-

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

- donde ese mocoso le haga daño a Sakura me las va a pagar y con intereses- dijo un Kero no muy alegre que digamos

- vamos Kero alégrate, Sakura se ve feliz, y yo puedo grabar la muy bien desde aquí- dijo Tomoyo con unos ojitos con estrellas y tan brillantes que era capaz de dejarte sin vista (n/a. exagero mucho en las cosas )

Ellos estaban detrás de unos arbustos, donde tenían muy buena vista. Aunque claro esta, Kero no la disfrutaba tanto como Tomoyo, mas bien los veía con odio, en especial a Syaoran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sakura-

- dime Syaoran-

- tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo un poco temeroso por la reacción que pudiera tener Sakura ante la noticia

-claro, dímelo-

- tengo que decirte que, bueno como sabes, estoy aquí por que, son vacaciones y.....- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- bueno pues tarde o temprano tendré que regresar a Hong Kong y ..........- no pudo continuar al ver que Sakura tenia la cabeza gacha y al parecer, que era lo que mas temía, Sakura, "**SU**" Sakura estaba llorando, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y recostar la cabeza de Sakura sobre su pecho y acariciarle el cabello lenta y suavemente mientras le decía por lo bajo- no te preocupes Sakura, te prometo que regresare lo mas pronto posible, solo terminare unas cosas pendientes en Hong Kong y regresare- termino el ambarino

-lo prometes??- dijo Sakura

- lo prometo-

- crees que tardes demasiado???- dijo Sakura aun sollozando

- no lo se, solo espero terminar pronto- un poco desilusionado al no poder saber el tiempo en que estaría lejos de Sakura

- esta bien, yo te esperare-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-ese mocoso, hizo llorar a Sakurita, ahora si me las paga-

- espera Kero, aun no sabes la razón, quizás........deja reviso el video............................aja encontré el porque........mira, deja subir el volumen......Syaoran se ira pronto, y no sabe cuando regresara.- dijo Tomoyo triste y sorprendida

- pobre Sakura, debe estar muy triste-

- Sakura.........-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- aachusss!!! -estornudo Sakura

-salud-

-gracias-

- creo que se acordaron de ti- dijo Syaoran en un tono medio burlón, lo cual hizo que a Sakura la invadiera un fuerte sonrojo- venga que eso no es nada malo, que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado

- claro- dijo Sakura con un tono mas alegre al de antes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o en otro lugar más alejado de los chicos

*Ring....Ring....Ring...* (N/a. mis hermosos efectos especiales, "ni eso yo me lo creo")

- ya voy- dijo una chica de negra cabellera y tez blanca- alo-

-"Meiling"-

- tía Ieran-

-"donde esta Syaoran?"-

- salio por un rato, ¿que es lo que pasa?- inquirió la chica con curiosidad

-"necesito que vuelvan inmediatamente a Hong Kong"-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?-

- "no pueden estar mas tiempo por aya, saben tan bien como yo que tarde o temprano regresarían. Además de que solo iban por un tiempo, se que esto le romperá el corazón a Syaoran, y mas a la card master, pero por ahora deben regresar"-

-pero tía, eso quiere decir que, bueno ya sabe, lo que va a ocurrir............esta cerca-

-"mas cerca de lo que me imaginaba, necesito que regresen, no solo por los motivos que Syaoran tiene con el clan, sino también porque necesito que entrene"-

- esta bien tía, se lo are saber-

-"he pedido a Wei que me haga el favor de comprar los boletos, el vuelo sale el martes a primera hora y estarán aquí por la tarde, ya no tengo nada mas que avisar, dale la noticia a Syaoran, hasta entonces"-

- claro tía, adiós_" y ahora como rayos me las apañare para decirle a Syaoran, van a matarme, solo ami se me ocurre, pero por lo menos ya logre que estuviera un rato a solas con Sakura, después de todo soy la única que sabe cuanto tardaremos, será mejor que se lo diga, antes de que caiga al borde de la desesperación"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o en el parque

*Ring...... Ring* (n/a. se supone es el sonido del celular de Syaoran OK?)

-¿alo?-

- "¿Syaoran?"-

-Esperabas a alguien mas-

- "creo que no"

-Bueno ¿ que es lo que quieres, Meiling?-

-"tu madre a hablado hace unos momentos conmigo, dice que debemos regresara Hong Kong el martes a primera hora, Wei ya compro los boletos"-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡que!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡el martes!!!???- dijo Syaoran a casi todo pulmones, hasta parecía que quería que lo escuchara todo el santo parque

-"si Syaoran el martes, y también tengo otra cosa que decirte, recuerdas que ayer me preguntaste si yo sabia algo acerca de cuando regresaríamos la próxima ves a Japón"-

- si lo recuerdo, entonces tu me dijiste que no, que no sabias absolutamente nada.-

-"jeje pues resulta que si sabia, jeje, y creo que la cifra no te gustara"-

- no creo que sea tan mala-

-"aamm, es que siento que me mataras por no decirte antes,_'será mejor que tome el vuelo antes que el, o si no me voy a extinguir'_, je etto................regresamos dentro de, jeje tres años"- termino por decir un poco nerviosa ante la contestación, y mas que nada la reacción que podría tener su joven primo ante una noticia de gran magnitud , bueno no tan grande

- ¡¡¡QUE!!!-

-"tranquilízate Syaoran, tu madre tiene razones, bastante buenas, para tardar ese tiempo"-

- jo, estas loca, es mucho tiempo-

-"tu madre lo sabe, sabe las consecuencias de esto, incluso sabia que en cuanto lo supieras tu armarías alboroto, y....eso no importa, recuerda que no eres el único que va a sufrir"-

- Sakura-

-"que comes que adivinas, va a ser la mas afectada, y tienes hasta pasado mañana para estar con ella, así que como que vas administrando tu tiempo, eso es todo, te dejo por que ayudare a Wei con la cena, te esperamos temprano"-

- esta bien, adiós-

-"adiós"-

- Syaoran que te dijo Meiling???- dijo Sakura, la curiosidad mato al gato

- me dijo que, mi madre ha dado fecha para regresar-

- y cual es- dijo temiendo lo peor, no como Syaoran claro esta, ya que dijo que no podía ser tan malo, y miren lo que le salio.

- regresare dentro de tres años- después de 2 microsegundos ya estaba abrazando a Sakura, el cual Sakura respondió sin poder controlar algunas lagrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus hermosos ojos y corrían por sus calidas mejillas.

Hasta que el sonido de unos disparos los sacó de aquel momento, rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, eran unas personas que trataban de llevarse a una niña de no más de tres años. Yukito y Touya también los habían escuchado, y salieron de inmediato del establecimiento para dirigirse al lugar.

- Syaoran hay que ayudar, no podemos dejar que se lleven a la niña-

- no Sakura, tu quédate aquí, - voltea por un momento para tratar de localizar algún oficial-ya llegara la policía- al momento de voltearse, se da cuenta de que Sakura ya estaba casi por perderse entre la multitud- Sakura, regresa, es peligroso- gritaba corriendo lo mas rápido para alcanzarla.

-todos atrás o les vuelo la cabeza (n/a. siempre quise decir eso XDD)-

- si no quieren que se muera esta niña háganse a un lado-

- mami- gritaba y sollozaba la peque para que la soltaran- mami ayúdame-

- por favor suelten a mi hija- decía la madre de la pequeña, al parecer su paseo se había tornado en la peor pesadilla de esa madre y su hija

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- rayos esto se a salido de control, debo hacer algo y ayudar a Sakura-

- no Kero no puedes mostrarte delante de tanta gente, ven, vallamos a ver mas de cerca-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoyo de un mejor Angulo, seguía grabando todo.

En un descuido de la gente y los secuestradores, o asaltantes o lo que fuesen , entro Sakura y tomo a la niña, haciendo que esta cayera entre los brazos de Sakura. Mientras Sakura le daba la oportunidad a la niña de que se fuera con su madre, antes de que Sakura se pudiera echar a correr, los 2 sujetos que antes tenían a la niña la sujetaron mientras le apuntaban con el arma

- niña entrometida, igual servirás- dijo aquel hombre que vestía de negro con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo usados

-hay no, le dije que se quedara conmigo-dijo Syaoran

- suéltame- replicaba Sakura

- maldición, Yukito llama a la policía, es Sakura a la que tienen- dijo Touya mientras le extendía la mano con el celular

- enseguida Touya-

- Kero, tienen a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo al darse cuenta de la situación, ya que la multitud que se estaba moviendo no la dejaba ver, hasta que fue mas adelante chutándose la escena en primera fila- ahora que hacemos-

Los sujetos aun tenían a Sakura ya iban a disparar hasta que.........

- ni se les ocurra tocar a Sakura – dijo Syaoran algo enfadado, preocupado, y mas que nada algo asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Sakura, ya que así le costara su vida, la protegería.

- y quien lo va a impedir-

-un mocoso como tu no tendría oportunidad-

- Syaoran, por favor, no avances mas- decía Sakura tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran, no quería que le pasara nada

- hasta nunca niña-

_-Sakura-_

Solo se escucho el disparo, Tomoyo cayo de rodillas y lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus delicadas mejillas, al momento del disparo cerro sus lindos ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos violáceos, al igual que muchos otros, solo que al abrirlos, esperando lo peor no fue así, noto al igual que Touya, Yukito y Kero que, Sakura estaba siendo abrasada por Syaoran, los secuestradores, o asaltantes o lo que fuesen se sorprendieron que, no le dieron a Sakura, si no a Syaoran, el recibió el impacto en un movimiento rápido y certero. Para la gran fortuna de Syaoran, como el movimiento fue rápido, solo le rozo el hombro derecho, aunque causando una herida algo grande, y por esta misma comenzaba a correr la sangre de Syaoran. Este al sentir el dolor ahogo un quejido de dolor, al saber que Sakura se encontraba sana y salva.

Se acercaron Touya y Yukito para cerciorarse de que Sakura se encontrara bien. y al ver que estaba sana y salva, no notaron hasta 5 segundos después que estaba entre los brazos de Syaoran y que de aquel susto tremendo se había desmayado. Se empezó a escuchar el ruido d unas sirenas de los autos de los polis (n/a. que estaban llegando tarde, casi se les van los asaltantes estos), y también la sirena de una ambulancia, ya que siempre en este tipo de incidentes había algún herido, y valla que si lo hubo. Los asaltantes al escucharlo echaron a correr pero les cerraron la calle por donde iban y los atraparon.

-Sakura, despierta,¡¡¡ah!!! , demonios como duele- decía entre dientes Syaoran, que ya no aguantaba el dolor

- Syaoran!!, Sakura esta bien, no le a pasado nada verdad, tu te sientes bien , pero por dios Syaoran estas sangrando- decía y preguntaba y en lo ultimo toco la herida de bala de Syaoran

-¡¡ah!!, deja, no tocar que duele, y Sakura esta bien no tiene nada, no me siento bien y si estoy sangrando por que yo recibí el disparo-

- Ey paramédicos por aquí- grito Touya- solo hago esto por que le has salvado la vida a mi hermana, pero si intentas propasarte con ella me las pagaras y muy caro, déjame revisar........ No es muy grave, estarás bien

- menos mal que no le a pasado nada malo a Sakura, verdad Touya- decía Yukito

Syaoran aun tenía entre sus brazo a Sakura y por tal echo, el conjunto que consistía en una linda falda con holanes y la blusa que llevaba de un bello color verde Acqua estaba siendo manchado de sangre.

- ya llegaron los paramédico-

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Syaoran no muy lejos, que va 2 metro, y antes de irse dejo a Sakura en manos de Yukito ya que Touya había ido con Syaoran para que los paramédicos le dieran algo de alcohol para despertar a Sakura

- me duele mi cabeza- dijo Sakura que recién despertaba del desmayo

- Sakura ya te encuentras mejor-dijo Yukito

- si estoy bien, Tomoyo- dijo con los ojos como platos

- si después te explico, por que te desmayaste Sakura-

- no lo se, me imagino que por el susto, donde esta Syaoran-

-no te preocupes, el esta bien, esta aya con los paramédicos, ves-antes de que Yukito terminara de decir la oración, Sakura ya había echado a correr velos como el rayo, para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Syaoran.

- Syaoran estas bien-

- si Sakura, no te preocupes-

- hey chico, debes acompañarnos, debe de revisarte un medico, sube a la ambulancia-

- esta bien-

- yo voy contigo-

- no Sakura quédate aquí, regreso pronto-

- yo quiero ir, y no me dirás que no por que de.........-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayada de nuevo

-Sakura-

- bajen la camilla, rápido- veloces bajaron la camilla y colocaron a Sakura en ella, después la subieron nuevamente a la ambulancia y Syaoran y Touya con ellos.

* * *

**AUTORA:**hola!! perdon la tardanza pero, jo cai enferma, mas que enferma parecia que estaba paralitica, de la mitad de la espalda para abajo no me podia mover, y solo era gripe y tos, que tal eso, me costaba trabajo moverme, y diran a que suave no fuiste a la escuela, hay compu con internert y word y lo mejor de todo cuenta en , ps no!!!!. no es divertido si no te puedes ni parar para ir al maldito baño, y dejenme decirles que para llegar a la compu, uno siempre se tiene que mover, pero bueno en fin no solo fue que cai enferma, si no que tambien tenia 2 trabajos que realizar y entregar, que por cierto y para mi gran fortuna zake 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! si señoras y señores sake 10, y en los examenes siempre me va mal pero eso hace refuerzo "la barba" ...........ejem.....y el miercoles empiezo examenes, los malditos................digo benditos examenes bimestrales, pero en fin para que los aburro, ya di razones de tardanza. mejor me voy quieren saber que hora es....chan chan chan chan......son las 11:40p.m., mejor me voy x ke hay que madrugar.

se cuidan, se portan mal........mejor no....creanme por experiencia..algo mas por ultimo.....a si a mi amiga estrelluka (estrella) alias kanelita volo el balon de voly al techo de la escuela, y tubo que ir por el, por su culpa casi el salon sufre reporte general por eso. y saben ke es lo mejor, ke yo coopere jijijijij. ahora si mattane!!!!!!!

pd: dejen reviews pizzzzz!!!!

pd2: perdon la ortografia, hay disculparan ^^


	3. despedida

**¡¡¡¡Lean las notas finales por favor!!!!!**

**CCS no me pertenece ni los personajes, la historia si, me devané los cesos en este capi, espero les guste :)  
**

La ambulancia hacia su recorrido hacia el hospital a toda prisa, llevando a la castaña.

Syaoran más que preocupado por su salud lo estaba por el de Sakura ¿Por qué se desmayo si estaba tan bien? Touya lo miraba con ganas de comérselo en esos momentos pero prefirió no decir nada ya que momentos atrás le había salvado la vida a su monstruo y eso valía oro, no todo el mundo hace tal cosa.

En esos momentos Sakura empieza a tener una visión, ella se encuentra en un lugar oscuro y huele a humedad, siente una extraña sensación de vacío pero, mas que vacío era sensación de tristeza y dolor, y fue hay cuando la vio, una chica y Sakura la vio, tenia unos ojos de un celeste muy claro, fue lo único que pudo ver de ella

-_tu eres.........la persona que estoy buscando_- decía dulcemente aquella voz

_-buscarme? ¿__Para que? ¿Quién eres?- _decía y preguntaba Sakura sin entender y empezó a escuchar que la voz se alejaba_- espera, no te vallas, dime quien eres, por que me estas buscando- _gritaba Sakura mientras corría y divisaba que la chica desaparecía_-¡espera no te vallas!-_

_- tu eres.........la elegida...............hija de la luz- _fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica que estaba con Sakura

_- hija de la luz?- _Sakura sentía que empezaba a volar_- que significara eso...ah!!!- _Sakura empezó a caer y estaba apunto de llorar de desesperación.

-ah!- grito Sakura, despertando agitada

- Sakura estas bien- le dijo Syaoran algo preocupado por la reacción que tubo al despertar, ella lo vio y se abrazo de el como si su vida dependiera de ello- Sakura, estas bien, dime por que lloras-

-Syaoran por favor, no me sueltes, fue horrible- decía Sakura entre sollozos

- pero Sakura, cuéntame que tienes-

- tuve una visión, bueno no estoy segura si lo fue, o una predicción, la verdad no se que era exactamente-

- dime que es lo que viste-

- yo estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, después apareció una persona-

- le viste la cara- interrumpió Syaoran

- no, lo único que pude ver de ella fueron sus ojos, eran de un celeste muy claro-

- y como sabes que era mujer??- inquirió Syaoran

- por la vos, ella me dijo que me estaba buscando-

-¿buscarte?, ¿para que?-

- lo mismo pregunte yo, pero no obtuve respuesta, solo me dijo que yo- hizo una pausa para mirar a Syaoran- q-que yo era.........h-hija de la l-luz, Syaoran sabes lo que significa eso- dijo aun mirando al ambarino

- no lo se Sakura, no lo se-

- oigan estoy pintado de colores o que- exclamo Touya al ver que no lo habían tomado en cuenta

- lo siento hermano-

-ah! demonios como duele- dijo Syaoran entre dientes

- Syaoran que tienes- dijo Sakura preocupada

- no es nada, solo fue el roce del balazo que dieron esos hombres- mascullo Syaoran entre dientes

- que no es nada, déjame ver- dijo Sakura no como favor sino como una orden

- solo no toques mucho, ah!!-grito al momento en que Sakura tomo su brazo

- y decías que no era nada, soltare un poco las vendas, tal ves te duela un poco- empezó a quitarle las vendas a Syaoran del brazo y este hacia ademanes de dejar su pobre brazo en paz por que al parecer le empezaba a doler- Syaoran esto no es un solo roce, la herida es mas profunda- dijo volteando a ver a Syaoran a los ojos hasta que sintió algo calido correr a través de su mano y seguía descendiendo- Syaoran estas sangrando- dijo algo asustada

-Déjame ver que tan grave esta- dijo Touya tomándolo del brazo, y volteo a ver la herida- si como lo suponía- poniendo cara de malicia- el chiquillo no tiene salvación- terminando de decir eso aparecía una malévola sonrisa- creo que tendrán que amputarle el brazo-

- hermano, eso ni en tus mejores sueños, ¿Cuánto llevamos en la ambulancia?-

- no lo se, tal ves unos cuantos minutos- respondió Syaoran- Sakura, ¿por qué te desmayaste?-

- no lo se, solo recuerdo que tu no querías que te acompañara al hospital y....después....nada....vino a mi la visión- dijo Sakura algo distraída, aun pensando en su visión.

La bolsa que llevaba Sakura comenzó a moverse y Touya se dio cuenta de ello, mientras Sakura y Syaoran seguían enfrascados en su conversación.

Touya abrió el la bolsita y...

- Sakura- dijo Touya, mientras Sakura se volteaba al igual que Syaoran para mirarlo a la cara- me puedes explicar que es esto- dijo mientras señalaba a Kero y este trataba de no moverse con una gran gota en su cabeza-

- Kero!!, -grito Sakura mientras lo tomaba- jeje, no es nada, es solo un peluche

- jaja peluche- dijo Syaoran mas bajo-

- Sakura, debo decirte algo, y tu muñeco ya te puedes mover- dijo Touya-

- Touya no me digas que tu...,-dijo Sakura con lo ojos en blanco

- si Sakura, yo se todo,...me lo dijo Yue- termino por decir el joven Kinomoto

- p-pero.....- Sakura trato de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras-

- por que no lo dijiste antes Sakura, pude ayudarte.....-

- no!- espeto Sakura, cortando lo que Touya iba a decirle- es que... yo no... quería preocuparlos con esto...sabes que eso hubiera preocupado a papá y...-Sakura no termino por que fue cortado por Syaoran, ya que noto que Sakura tenia ganas de llorar-

- perdón que me entrometa en esto, ya que en parte también me incumbe, pero, creo que lo que menos quería Sakura era preocuparlos con esto, pero ya se a acabado todo, después de sellar la ultima carta, espero que ya no haya mas problemas, lo que menos necesitamos ahora son más, de los que ya tenemos ahora- dijo mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

-bueno ahora que el hermano de Sakura lo sabe, no tendré que aguantar la respiración en su presencia, jaja ni comportarme como un muñeco mas del estante- decía Kero en una pose triunfal-

- Touya, ¿vas a decirle a papá sobre esto?- pregunto Sakura

-No, esa es tu responsabilidad, tú deberás decirle si así lo crees necesario.- Sakura solo asintió.

La ambulancia para frente al hospital, los paramédicos van a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, ven que Sakura esta despierta, pero aun así los llevan a dentro para que revisen la herida de Syaoran. Después de haberla cerrado con unas cuantas puntadas y vendas llego Tomoyo aun preocupada, con lagrimas en los ojos y no podía faltar, su cámara filmando todo, desde que llego hasta que les dijeron que ya podían marcharse. En cuanto llego Tomoyo se lanzo a los brazos de Sakura, bueno más bien a abrazar a Sakura, que por cierto casi muere por asfixia por culpa del abrazo de oso que le dio Tomoyo.

* * *

Decidieron ir a casa de Sakura y acordaron en no decirle nada a su padre solo para no preocuparlo. Cuando llegaron dieron gracias a Kami-sama que aun no llegaba, pero encontraron una nota sobre la mesa, la cual fue notada inmediatamente por Sakura.

"_Niños, lamento no haber podido decirles esto en persona pero los de la universidad irán a hacer una excavación a Egipto y por consiguiente iré con ellos. No me gustaría dejarlos mucho tiempo solos y por eso tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible. También tratare de comunicarme con ustedes lo más seguido que se pueda para informarles como va todo y si están bien o les hace falta alguna cosa. Se cuidan mucho, los quiero._

_Atte. Fujitaka Kinomoto."_

Sakura dejo la nota y una pequeña lagrima salia de aquellas gemas jade, Syaoran lo noto y la limpió con uno de sus dedos y la abrazo.

- oye tu deja a mi...- decía Touya al ver que sobre la mesa había una nota. La leyó y le paso la mano sobre los cabellos de su hermana despeinándola un poco, se hincó hasta su altura e hizo que alzara la mirada.- no te preocupes, regresara pronto, como siempre lo hace, jajajaja, recuerdo que una ves se fue cuando tu tenias apenas 5 años y lloraste toda la noche por que papa no estaba, aunque solo se fue por 2 días- termino de decir con una expresión muy cómica que hizo enojar un poco a Sakura.

- hermano!- dijo Sakura con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas

- creo que mejor me voy retirando, Sakura, se esta haciendo oscuro allá afuera, y si llego mas tarde Meiling se enfadara, y además tengo... que ir a... preparar...... todo para...- cada palabra que pronunciaba Syaoran se le cortaba la voz y estrechaba a Sakura mas cerca de el como si fuese a desaparecer.

Mientras Tomoyo no perdía oportunidad de grabar a Sakura siendo abrazada por Syaoran, algo que ponía algo molesto a Kero e irritante a su hermano, aunque Touya no sabia a que se refería ya que el no sabia que Syaoran partiría pronto (N/a. seguro que cuando se entere va a hacer fiesta el mendigo ¬.¬*), mientras que Sakura dejaba caer unas pequeñas lagrimas más.

- nos veremos mañana, de acuerdo?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza

- amm... etto..... Sakura podría llamara a mi casa, para avisar que me quedare el día de hoy?- pregunto la morocha a su mejor amiga

- claro Tomoyo, Syaoran- dijo volteando a ver al chico- a que- hora s-sale tu- decía entrecortadamente tratando de no volver a llorar- a que hora sale tu vuelo?- pregunto Sakura al castaño.

- el martes como a eso de las 10 de la mañana-

- de a cuerdo- respondió Sakura

- que les parece si mañana salimos todos juntos, como ultimo día, ya que Syaoran partirá, no podemos dejar que se valla así como así sin una despedida- propuso la morocha para animar un poco a sus amigos

- a mi me parece buena idea- dijo Syaoran

- de a cuerdo- dirigiéndose a ambos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras Touya y Kero estaban atentos a la conversación de los chicos mientras preparaban la cena.

Después de cenar, Syaoran se fue a su casa y Tomoyo se quedo esa noche con Sakura, todos se quedaron de ver en la casa de Sakura ya que Tomoyo les dijo que de ahí partirían, pero nunca les dijo a donde.

Ya en el cuarto de Sakura, se quedaron platicando un rato mas antes de dormir, y Tomoyo hizo que Sakura le contara todo lo que paso en la tarde desde que se encontraron ella y Syaoran en el parque, aunque ella ya lo sabia debido a que los estuvo espiando y grabando, solo que quería escucharlo de ella, y por que no todo salio en el video.

Después de eso se quedaron dormidas.

_**Sueño de Sakura **_

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, y solo ella era iluminada con una luz proveniente de lo mas alto del lugar, pero parecía que a simple vista no se podía observar nada mas que ella, era un lugar infinito, sin comienzo y sin final. Todo sumergido en una inmensa obscuridad.

Y de repente los mismos ojos orbes celestes que antes había observado en la visión que tuvo.

-_tu eres la elegida.....- _ se oye la voz a lo lejos

-_ por favor...dime quien eres.... que significa todo esto- _ decía Sakura desesperada- _ dime... necesito saber... ¿por que me necesitas? ¿Para que me buscas?-_

_-pronto... llegaran pronto y el poder que reside en tu interior despertara de una u otra forma, tu poder despertara, obligado por aquellas fuerzas ajenas a ti, pero tu encontraras la manera de controlar todo lo que se avecina..... tu eres nuestra salvación en este mundo... tu eres la elegida para esta gran labor-_

Lazos y enredaderas comienzan a rodear el cuerpo de Sakura y trata de zafarse en vano, mientras se va abriendo un agujero en la parte inferior a donde ella se encuentra.

-_ basta...detén esto- _gritaba Sakura.

- _ varias pruebas tendrás que superar.... tendrás que volverte mas hábil, mas fuerte, dominar cada uno de los elementos de lo que esta compuesto el mundo entero, a controlar tu cuerpo y tu mente, y así podrás dominar aquel poder tan grande que te será otorgado, deberás ser fuerte para que ese poder no te controle.......si eso llega a pasar habrán grandes consecuencias....- _ y de nuevo se iba sumergiendo en la obscuridad

- _ espera, no te vallas, ah!- _ todas esas enredaderas la jalaban y la sumergieron también, ahora había agua.....cubierta toda de agua, empapada, y como tal, no podía respirar..... Se le agotaba el aire....-

-_hija de la luz-_ escucho dentro del agua y ahora resonaba como eco. Volvió a gritar y ahí se fue lo último que tenia de aire.

_**Fuera del sueño de Sakura**_

Kero dormía placidamente, y Tomoyo también hasta que sintió que se movía mucho la cama, y a pesar de que había poca luz, noto que Sakura se estaba poniendo mas pálida de lo normal y también que casi no respiraba.

- Sakura...- susurro con voz temblorosa- Sakura.....contéstame por favor...- seguía susurrando y zarandeándola para que despertara.

-ah!- gritó Sakura respirando tanto como podían sus pulmones, como si jamás en su vida hubiera respirado de aquello tan vital para la vida de nombre aire.- Tomoyo... otra ves....la vi....estaba.......dentro.... del....agua......y algo me sujetaba.........y no podía respirar......y después.......desperté..- decía Sakura entre rápido y agitado y dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- tranquila Sakura ya paso- dice Tomoyo tomando la mano de Sakura. Al levantarla observa pequeñas marcas en su muñeca- Sakura mira- dice mostrándole su mano y muñeca- esto no lo tenías antes-

- fue el sueño, como cuando fuimos a Hong Kong, y el sueño que tuve, este fue muy parecido...... ¿crees que esto tenga relación con lo que paso antes?-

- no lo se Sakurita, pero...... lo mejor será dormir un poco mas hasta mañana... así se lo podemos contar a Li-

- tienes razón, buenas noches-

- buenas noches.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, milagrosamente Sakura se levanto temprano, junto con Tomoyo, se arreglaron, desayunaron, y esperaron a que Syaoran llegara.

Después se marcharon, ya que a los 20 minutos llego el. Tomoyo aun no les decía de a donde se dirigían. Ya que hizo que se vendaran los ojos.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a un parque, donde abundaban los árboles de cerezo, alcanforeros, una gran variedad de abetos, en el centro había un lago pequeño donde se podían observar una gran cantidad de pequeños peces de muchos colores, habían lotos, azaleas, peonías, lirios, lilas y una gran variedad de flores y árboles más.

Sakura estaba mas que impresionada del lugar. También se dieron cuenta de que antes de llegar a la orilla del lago se encontraba un mantel con 2 canastas de tamaño considerable. Todos se acercaron y tomaron asiento en el mantel, y comenzaron a platicar.

Como es lógico Kero no se iba a quedar atrás y salio de la bolsita que llevaba Sakura alegando de que ya tenia hambre, considerando que ya era hora del almuerzo comenzaron a desempacar lo que había en las canastas.

Se sorprendieron un poco al ver la cantidad de comida que había en las canastas, ya que se veían algo pequeñas, sacaron lo que había en ellas y lo acomodaron todo para que cada uno tuviera la opción de elegir lo que mas les gustara, pudiendo elegir entre sushi, onigiri*, ramen, tofu, croquetas, y tonkatsu*, también habían postres como tiramisú, un pastel, melonpan*, dango*, umaibou*, y diferentes caramelos como paletas.

Después de la comida, Sakura decidió contarle a Syaoran sobre el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

-y eso fue lo que paso, también termine con unas marcas en el cuerpo como cuando nos quedamos en tu casa l a ves que nos ganamos las vacaciones a Hong Kong- termino por decir Sakura.- ¿crees que todo eso tenga relación?

- no lo creo pero, le preguntare a mi madre, tal ves ella sepa algo, pero no puedo asegurar nada- respondió

-¿que les parece si ahora vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?- los dos castaños asintieron con la cabeza.

Así se pasaron la tarde, platicando y jugándose bromas entre todos, Meiling ese día no quiso ir ya que ella estaba terminando de arreglar varias cosas en el departamento para partir al día siguiente.

Ya entrada la noche se fueron cada uno a su casa, quedando de verse en el aeropuerto para despedirse de Syaoran y Meiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 En casa de Sakura 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- oye Sakura, de que hablaban ayer tu y el mocoso ese-

- hermano, Syaoran no es ningún mocoso, además, el mañana regresa a Hong Kong y quería saber a que hora era su vuelo, para despedirme de el- dijo agachando la mirada

-te dejar ir a despedirte con una condición- propuso Touya, abriendo su mano para mostrar sus 5 dedos- tendrás que cubrirme 5 veces, las que yo quiera- sentencio Touya.

- ya decía yo que lo bueno tiene sus consecuencias- decía en lo bajito Sakura para terminar suspirando- de a cuerdo, acepto tu trato- dijo dándole la espalda y alzando su puño a la altura de su barbilla y con unas pequeñas cascaditas en sus ojitos.

La noche paso sin otros inconvenientes, y Sakura volvió a tener el mismo sueño, solo que a diferencia del otro, ya no era sumergida en agua.

El despertador sonó y Sakura se levantó de su cama, se cambió, se arreglo. Touya le había preparado el desayuno antes de irse a su trabajo, y lo comió con cuidado de no atragantarse debido a la velocidad con la que lo digería.

Tomoyo pasó por ella 10 minutos después y se fueron a toda velocidad en una de las camionetas de Tomoyo. Llegaron y se encontraron a Syaoran y Meiling junto a Wei.

-por un momento pensé que no vendrían- dijo Meiling

- y perderme la oportunidad de estar con ustedes y de grabar a Sakurita despidiéndose de su gran amor- decía Tomoyo con unos ojos grandes y estrellitas y luces en sus ojos y alrededor de ella

- Tomoyo!, no es para tanto- decía una Sakura ruborizada de pies a cabeza

- jijiji, Meiling ¿que te parece si vamos por algo a la cafetería que esta aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo

- claro, por que no- respondió Meiling captando la indirecta de Tomoyo- nos vemos en un rato- dijo siguiendo a Tomoyo, mientras se perdían entre la gente del lugar.

-creo que ahora estamos solos- dijo Syaoran

- si, etto... yo no...quisiera que te fueras- dijo Sakura agachando la mirada

Syaoran se acerco a ella y la abrazo, acariciando su cabello suavemente. Estuvieron así unos minutos y la separo un poco de el para mirarla a los ojos.

- te prometo que regresare, lo mas pronto que pueda, aunque, al parecer hay fecha- Sakura lo miro confusa y siguió- Meiling me dijo que ella sabia la fecha de regreso, según mi madre, podré regresar en 3 años- a Sakura se le pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-_tanto tiempo... no quisiera... pero... yo...- _ pensaba Sakura y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas que fueron retiradas de sus mejillas por Syaoran.

- se que es demasiado pedir pero, ¿me esperaras?-

- claro que te esperare, confío en que volverás- respondió Sakura.

-"pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta 5... pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta 5"-

* * *

- creo que es hora Tomoyo, te extrañare, al igual que a Kinomoto-

- yo también Meiling, cuídate mucho, y no olvides escribirme de ves en cuando por correo-

- claro, tu también... creo que ya dejamos mucho tiempo a esos 2 tortolos, vamos-

-si tienes razón, vamos-

- joven Syaoran, es hora de irnos, la señorita Meiling ya viene para acá-

- enseguida vamos Wei- el viejo asintió con la cabeza al divisar entre la gente a Meiling y Tomoyo.

- Kinomoto voy a extrañarte mucho- decía Meiling dándole un gran abrazo a Sakura-

- yo también Meiling, pero creo... que me...extrañaras...mas si sigues....así...necesito...respirar- decía Sakura ya a punto de llegar al color morado.

- jeje perdón, prometan que nos comunicaremos de ves en cuando-

- claro- contestaron a la par Tomoyo y Sakura

Todos se acercaron a la puerta por donde abordarían al avión. Paso Wei, Meiling y Syaoran se quedo un momento, Tomoyo le dijo que la esperaría en los asientos que estaba junto a las bandas del portaequipaje.

- te voy a extrañar mucho Sakura-

- yo también- decía abrazándolo por una ultima ves, antes de que partiera.- te quiero, Syaoran, y te esperare hasta que vuelvas-

- yo también Sakura-

-"pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta 5... pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta 5"-

Sakura quiso darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Syaoran se lo impidió, tomándola de la mano, la acerco a el... y la beso.

El primer beso de ambos, Sakura sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Se separaron despacio el uno del otro, ambos sonrojados, una Meiling sorprendida y una Tomoyo filmando la escena con pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.

- volveré por ti- dijo Syaoran antes de partir y le beso la frente.

Se fueron al gran ventanal que daba hacia fuera, del lado de la pista de aterrizaje.

Syaoran volteo antes de abordar el avión y vio a Sakura en el gran ventanal, sonrío y se despidió con la mano de ella, Sakura hizo lo mismo, y cuando el entro en el avión, Sakura derramo una lagrima y apoyo su mano en el cristal. En esa lagrima iba tristeza y felicidad, tristeza por que no lo vería en mucho tiempo, pero alegría por que sabia que volvería.... por ella.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en otro lugar 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- volverá pronto, verdad- se oye la voz de una mujer

- mas pronto de lo que pensaba-

- ¿y que harás?-

- no lo se, pero ella sabrá como enfrentar las adversidades que se le avecinan-

- ¿tanto confías en ella?-pregunto al joven que lo acompañaba

- ella es la Card Master- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

- tienes razón, pero... es mucho peligro para una niña- dijo preocupada

- ella es fuerte, lo lograra, pero, si quieres, en cuanto surja de nuevo en este mundo, la iremos a ayudar- dijo para tranquilizar a su compañera, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola mundo, hola gente, y hola lectoras y lectores.

Lo que hice no tiene perdón, se que tarde mucho en actualizar y subir el capi pero... espero que haya valido la pena aguantarme los dolorzazos en mi mano... jeje. Que por que dolores, jaja tengo un quiste en la mano!!........ no me pregunten el por que, ni el doctor sabe, dice que salio sin causa aparente, y me dan medicamentos para el dolor, y no estaré disponible en unos días, lo que son de 29 a no se cuando, creo que hasta que me recupere y me dejen escribir, el 29 tengo análisis de sangre y el 31 es la operación para extirparlo :D, y de ahí en adelante hasta que me recupere por completo.... TT^TT

Que mal...... pero ps ya ven....pero tratare de adelantarle unos 2 capis mas antes de eso.... a por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, el 17 tampoco estoy disponible, por que, ps el estreno de Harry Potter, o si, la sexta, ....e estado 2 años esperándola T-T, por cierto aquí en mi país es julio, es que luego los del hemisferio sur nomás no se si me entiendan XD, por que han de decir falta mucho!!, jeje pero creo que por allá están en diciembre creo, ¿hace frío?, les cambio el clima, aquí me estoy derritiendo y eso también me impide pensar bien jajajaja me derrite el cerebro XDD

En fin me despido de ustedes y les ruego, les imploro, y si pudiera hasta me hinco, pero déjenme un review.

Los quiero mil. Jaja o por cierto aqui estan los significados de los asteriscos XD

*Onigiri - bolas de arroz japonesas.

*Dango - _Dumpling_ de arroz

*Tonkatsu - chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita (existe también la versión de pollo: _katsu de pollo_)

*Melonpan - Pan crujiente grande y redondo con cierto parecido a un melón. XD se ve muy chistoso, y si tiene forma de meloncito :D

*Umaibou - Maíz inflado de diversos sabores.

Listo ahora si me voy, se cuidan, besitos, hasta el siguiente capi :) matta ne


	4. comienzo

¡Lean mis notitas de la parte inferior!

disclamier: estos personajes asi como el anime, no me pertenece, (desgraciadamente y para mala suerte mia), le pertenece a las cichas de CLAMP :D, pero el fic si es mio, por que me mato hasta haciendo el como van a ser las cosas como la escuela, y los horarios XDD (ya se toy loka y ke?)

ya no los distraigo mas.. aqui el fic.....

Habían pasado mas de 3 semanas desde la partida de Syaoran a Hong Kong, pero aun a pesar de eso Sakura se sentía más feliz por que ya le había confesado sus sentimientos y también sabía que volvería por ella.

Sabía que aunque pasara mucho tiempo, lo volvería a ver y ya soñaba con ese momento.

Y al recordar ese momento antes de partir su partida, sus mejillas se pusieron levemente sonrosadas... y después de varios segundos (o minutos) movió su cabeza a ambos lados y se recostó en su cama, tratando de pensar en otras cosas, en su padre, en su molesto hermano y en diferentes cosas tribales.

Pero por otro lado, pronto entraría a la escuela, la siguiente faceta de su vida, la secundaria, se sentía algo nerviosa aun a pesar de que faltaban 2 semanas para entrar, pero eso sería totalmente diferente a lo que había vivido antes en la primaria, personas nuevas, maestros, compañeros, todo totalmente nuevo.

Tenia también el "gusanito de la curiosidad", porque aunque fuera nuevo, también era desconocido por ella, quería saber quienes eran esas personas, todos aquellos con quien iba a convivir tres años y a la ves, un poco de nostalgia por todo lo que le había ocurrido en años anteriores, como las cartas Clow, bueno ahora cartas Sakura, las aventura que vivió con sus guardianes, toda esa alegría, tristeza, sus penas, y aquellas lagrimas derramadas le habían dado razones para seguir adelante con su misión, pero siempre en compañía de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Y mientras pensaba en todo eso, y trataba de imaginarse las cosas que viviría, los días iban pasando rápidamente para unos, y mas lentos para otros.

Uno a uno iba pasando, y un domingo antes de la entrada de clases se encontraba Sakura y Tomoyo en el parque pingüino platicando animadamente.

- bueno y entonces ¿que piensas?- pregunto Tomoyo

-¿ah?-

- sobre la escuela, crees que nos llegue a tocar con algún conocido, porque eso seria fantástico, digo por lo menos ya habría alguien que conocemos y ya no sería tanto problema el tener que relacionarnos con los demás, y sobre todo si es que nos llegase a tocar en grupos separados.-

- no digas eso Tomoyo!, seria algo triste, ya que no estaríamos en el mismo grupo, y llevamos mucho tiempo de ser amigas, bueno aunque, si lo vemos por otro lado, seguiríamos en la misma escuela-

- si tienes razón. Ah mi mama me comento que mañana nos dirán los grupos, roguemos por que nos toque juntas, y también me dijo que los alumnos se dividirán en 5 grupos, no es mucha información pero nos servirá de algo saber eso.- Tomoyo detuvo la conversación para poner una pequeña sonrisa pícara y voltear a ver lentamente a Sakura, quien solo atino a voltear la mirada cuando Tomoyo la veía fijamente.- y bien Sakurita... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

Sakura puso cara de no entender a que se refería con la pregunta parpadeando un y otra ves, como si le estuviese hablando en árabe y Tomoyo al ver la reacción de Sakura le salio una gran gota en la cabeza

-¿De que?- pregunto inocentemente a Tomoyo y a consecuencia, Tomoyo casi se cae de espaldas.

-De que me compre un perro- Sakura puso cara de "tú no tienes un perro" -pues de que mas va a ser Sakura, te hablo que ya cuando va de que se fue Li a Hong Kong- dijo un poco exasperada y sorprendida al enfrentarse a la ingenuidad de su acompañante.

- Ah, pues... tiene... como...- mientras va hablando, Sakura va haciendo cuentas con sus manitas- un mes... creo- término de decir esto y puso una mano detrás de su nuca al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- exacto Sakura, muy bien, va un mes- dijo serenamente y asintiendo a la ves con su cabeza, tomo un poco de aire y después dijo con su joven y vivaz vos una octava mas alta- ¡un mes en el que no me haz querido decir que fue lo que te dijo el joven Li antes de subir a ese avión!- sentencio tomando mas aire, ya que no se había detenido a respirar entre las palabras.

Tomoyo apenas había terminado de... bueno casi... gritarle a Sakura y a esta se le había puesto el rostro de todos los olores rojos existentes, desde el rojo mas claro, hasta llegar a teñir fuertemente sus mejillas de un fuerte color carmesí, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la morocha, sin contar que Sakura, bueno ella simplemente no sabia ni en donde esconderse debido a lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-P-p-pues l-la... ver-verdad es que... no paso... na-nada inte-teresan-te, Tomoyo, jeje- dijo rascándose la mejilla

-¿segura?, Sakurita- dijo mirándola de reojo- por que, para no ser nada interesante, o importante o algo irrelevante, o como quieras llamarlo, si así fuera... ¿Por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa así de repente?- Tomoyo rió por lo bajo al notar que Sakura se quedaba helada, como si se le hubiera caído un balde de agua bien fría en la cabeza y haciendo que se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya se encontraba (si es que era posible que estuviese mas roja; n/a: jaja tal ves seria mejor que en ves de rojo pusiera morado XDD), - de acuerdo- dijo extendiendo las manos y moviéndolas en son de paz- no insistiré mas por el día de hoy, pero te aseguro que habrán mas oportunidades en las que te saque la información- determinó Tomoyo mientras Sakura dejaba salir el aire contenido ya que, de no haber sido por eso, Sakura tendría que haber recurrido al escape con la excusa barata de "OH cielos mira la hora, ya es tarde" y una ves estando en el "ya es tarde" salir huyendo tal como su de una bala se tratara y hacer una distancia de por lo menos 50 m. entre ellas- bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde como para que una joven tan indefensa y angelical este sola vagando por las calles- dijo Tomoyo colocando sus blancas manos en su rostro con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cabeza en ambas direcciones, cosa que hizo que a Sakura le saliera una GRAN GOTA en la cabeza, pues hace unos momentos le había hecho pasar vergüenza y la había amenazado con seguir insistiendo en el tema y por ende, a Sakura, ya no le pareció el termino "angelical".

- jeje, creo que tienes razón, a demás tengo que pasar a la dulcería camino a casa, Kero me a pedido que le compre de esos caramelos que te pintan la lengua de azul, aunque pasen meses o años Kero no cambia, es un glotón- dijo moviendo su cabeza negativamente

- creo que en eso tienes toda la razón, cierto antes de que se me olvide- dijo buscando algún objeto en el pequeño bolso que llevaba en la mano, sacó el paquete y se lo tendió en la mano a Sakura- ten, cuando llegues a tu casa lo ves, y te recomiendo que, ni tu hermano ni Kero lo vean, a menos de que busques problemas, nos vemos mañana, adiós- y diciendo esto se alejo a toda velocidad antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo o preguntar de que se trataba.

Sakura había llegado a su casa, junto con los caramelos que le había encargado Kero, su padre no estaba ya que tuvo que salir todo el día a la universidad ya que debían preparar algunas cosas antes de la entrada de los jóvenes a clases así que solo se encontraba Touya en su habitación. Sakura recordó el paquete que le había dado Tomoyo antes de marcharse, así que decidió dejar a Kero ocupado con un flan que había preparado en la mañana, junto con sus caramelitos y ella se fue a su habitación para abrir el paquetito. Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente y lo que encontró envuelto, fue una cajita con un CD de película adentro, lo coloco en su DVD y presiono el botón de PLAY, al ver lo que se reproducía en la pantalla del televisor, nuevamente se le puso rojo el rostro.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!-

Y ahí es cuando Sakura profano tal grito que, seguramente, despertó y alarmo a mas de la mitad de los habitantes de la tranquila y pacifica ciudad de Tomoeda.

* * *

La mañana llego nuevamente a la pequeña ciudad y con ella el astro rey se abrió paso entre, algunas transitadas y otras no tan transitadas calles de Tomoeda. Sus calidos rayos traspasaban ventanas y cortinas de muchos de los hogares, así hasta ir llegando al hogar de Sakura, que, milagrosamente, se había levantado temprano, pero no fue concientemente, ya que los nervios no la habían dejado seguir durmiendo.

Ya se había dado una ducha con agua tibia y ya estaba arreglada, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una blusa completa con 3 botones superiores con el escudo de la escuela a la altura del pecho, mas cargado al lado izquierdo y una falda de una sola pieza en línea "A" sin pastelones, en un tono gris con líneas perpendiculares de color verde, negro y blanco, con sus zapatos negros y calcetas blancas llevaba sus típicas 2 colitas con sus ligas rojas, así que como ya estaba lista bajo a desayunar con su hermano que ya la esperaba en la mesa con el desayuno listo.

Su hermano también ya estaba preparado para entrar a sus clases, solo que el ya iniciaría sus días universitarios, el había decidido estudiar la carrera de medicina. Su padre también se encontraba ya sentado en la mesa puesto que su horario comenzaba hasta la hora siguiente.

-buenos días Sakura-

-buenos días papá- respondió

-valla, me parece que el día de hoy será el fin del mundo, el monstruo se levanto temprano y a saludado sin comerse a la gente- dijo Touya con sus ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, puesto que esos 2 se llevaban mal, se querían mutuamente, aunque Touya lo hacia mas en una manera muy... peculiar.

-hermano- dijo Sakura entre dientes antes de propinarle un gran pisotón en su pie derecho y ante tal acción Touya hizo un gesto de dolor y se encogió un poco

-vamos chicos, hoy es un día hermoso, no peleen tan temprano, además deben desayunar antes de que se les haga tarde- decía tranquilamente el señor Kinomoto a sus queridos hijos con su amable sonrisa.

El desayuno paso sin mas discusiones por parte de ambos hermanos, a excepción de uno o dos comentarios por parte de Touya hacia Sakura, argumentando que era muy pequeña, pero Sakura no le prestaba demasiada atención, pues se decía a si misma que una día estaría tan alta como un poste y lo aplastaría como a un bichito.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Sakura se fue hacia el baño a lavarse los dientes, como aun quedaba suficiente tiempo, decidió irse ese día a la escuela caminando, antes de irse se despidió de su padre y de su hermano, y emprendió el recorrido.

Su padre tenía razón, ese día era hermoso, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban en las copas de los árboles. Siguió su camino así por unos 15 minutos mas, hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que ahora en adelante seria su nueva escuela. En la entrada podía ver a una señora dándole a un chico algunas indicaciones, así que supuso que ella podría ayudarle.

-etto... disculpe- dijo Sakura tímidamente para llamar su atención

- buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Itagaki Yuriko, soy la prefecta de esta institución, dime en que puedo ayudarte- dijo ella haciendo a modo de pregunta la ultima frase. Era una señora de no mas de 35 años, tez bronceada y cabello rubio rojizo, recogido en una coleta, tenia unos ojos color café oscuro los cuales estaban tras unos finos anteojos, se veía amable por su forma de comportarse, pero también se notaba que había veces en las que tenia que ser estricta por su trabajo.

-bueno quería saber si me podía ayudar... etto... vengo a los primeros años- dijo Sakura

- o ya veo, por eso no me resultabas familiar, aunque con este trabajo todos los años se ven rostros nuevos- dijo sonriendo hizo una pausa y siguió- ves aquel lugar que esta arriba de la entrada- señalo con su mano hacia el lugar, arriba de la entrada estaba una estancia sostenida por una columna (n/a: por eso es importante que lean las notas finales XD ahí voy a explicar como esta la cosa)- sigues el pasillo hasta las escaleras y subes a la segunda planta una ves que estés arriba te vas a mano derecha por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que dice recepción, entras y ahí te darán las demás indicaciones, ¿de a cuerdo?-Sakura asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y le dijo gracias, después se dispuso a ir hacia donde le habían indicado.

La escuela estaba pintada de un color blanco tan puro que bien podría parecer que estaba brillando y tenia una franja inferior de color beige que iba desde unos 50 cm. del suelo, al ir caminando pudo distinguir muchos carteles donde se podía leer un "bienvenidos", algunos otros con lo que quizás fueron algunas propagandas del año pasado, también se veía un mural en donde destacaban las fotografías de los alumnos de los cuales supuso serian los que egresaron del tercer grado anterior.

Al llegar pudo ver que había una fila de por lo menos otras 7 u 8 chicas mas delante de ella y por el pasillo que había pasado anteriormente pasaban algunas chicas y chicos que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones. Había otro mural en la pared, solo que estaba cubierto por un cristal y pudo ver su reflejo, aun a pesar de que era aun muy joven, sus facciones se iban haciendo las de una adolescente, ahora estaba mas alta y aun a pesar de traer puesto el uniforme este se adaptaba a su cintura y su cabello lo tenia un poco mas largo, tocando ya sus hombros. Aun a pesar de todos aquellos pequeños o grandes cambios, su rostro seguía siendo el de una niña, lo cual le daba un toque de inocencia y ternura a la vista de los demás, y no era de menos, ya que la mirada de muchos chicos de primeros y segundos años estaba posando sobre ella.

Así pasando de una en una, las chicas fueron saliendo y entrando hasta que fue su turno, no fue mucho el que estuviera esperando parada ya que como estaba completamente abierta la puerta, se veía una mujer de unos 25 años frente a un escritorio escribiendo algo, y habían sillas ara que ellas pudieran sentarse, puesto que al parecer era a la otra puerta por donde debían pasar, en esta había un letrero donde podía leerse "dirección", a lo que daba a entender que la chica que estaba en el escritorio era la secretaria. Una ves entro a la dirección pudo visualizar a una mujer de casi la misma edad que la prefecta, tenia el cabello color chocolate largo amarrado en una coleta alta, tenia los ojos color miel y la piel blanca, tenia en el rostro una sonrisa amable, pero percibió algo extraño en ella, como cuando conoció a la profesora Mitsuki, pero no le tomo mucha importancia

-buenos días, mi nombre es Hattori Shizare, toma siento por favor- dijo amablemente

-gracias, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura- respondió de igual manera

-_Kinomoto_- repitió ausente en vos baja, como en un murmullo

_**-flash back-**_

Ring Ring (n/a: los efectos especiales contraatacan XDD)

_-¿aló?-  
_

_-"Shizare, necesito que me hagas un favor"-_

_-tiempo sin__ hablarte eh, dices que un favor, sabes que si esta a mi alance lo hare con gusto-_

_-"es bueno saber eso, __escúchame con atención, el día en el que llegue una alumna a tu escuela, tendrás que ayudarla, apoyarla, guiarla e instruirla en todo lo que sea necesario, si ella sabe de tu poder, no le negaras la información y tendrás que instruirla también en las artes mágicas, ya posee algunas cualidades pero es necesario que estas se refuercen, será necesario para lo que se avecina, pero se discreta, si alguien se entera, podrían ir tras ella"- dijo seriamente_

_-eso quiere decir que es ella verdad, es la elegida, y para lo que me dices, es muy joven, __creí que, bueno yo tenía en mente que seria alguien más grande, apenas es una niña y es...-_

_-__"es una niña pero con poderes sorprendentes"- dijo haciéndola callar al instante en que corto las palabras –"ella es fuerte, es ella la que ha sido elegida por la naturaleza, ella nació por que así lo quiso el destino, era algo inevitable que esto pasara, y también me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere, pero, es algo que ya esta hecho, y no hay marcha atrás"-_

_-pues si no hay otra alternativa, solo espero que salga bien de todo esto, bueno, entonces ¿Quién es ella?-_

_-"su nombre es _Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura"-

_**-end flashback-**_

-etto... ¿pasa algo profesora?- pregunto Sakura preocupada al verla un poco ausente.

- no, no es nada, disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?, es que te me haces muy parecida a alguien que conocí, y si tu quieres también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿te parece bien?-

-..Etto... esta bien-respondió con una sonrisa

-entonces este es tu horario de clases, aquí arriba muestra tu grupo, les toca a los primeros y segundos años la planta alta así que no será mucho lo que caminaras así que espero que tengas un lindo día, y si tienes alguna duda o pregunta no dudes en preguntarme-

-gracias, igualmente- dijo y enseguida hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar.

Le había tocado el grupo "C", y en la primera hora estaba geografía así que se dio prisa y en los señalamientos que había se dirigió a su salón. Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar al encontrarse con Chiharu y Yamasaki, tuvo suerte de que a los 2 les tocara en ese salón, puesto que por lo menos habría alguien que controlara las mentiras de Yamasaki, y la salvara porque cuando el empezaba con sus mentiras, era muy difícil callarlo, y ella siempre caía en ellas.

* * *

-hola Sakura- dijo Chiharu al verla entrar, sujetando a Yamazaki de la camisa y jalándolo hacia ella, dejando a atrás a 2 chicas confundidas, y asumió que había empezado con sus mentiras.

-Chiharu, Yamasaki, que gusto me da verlos- dijo alegremente Sakura

-Rika y Naoko también están aquí- dijo Yamasaki soltándose del agarre de Chiharu

Se fueron platicar un rato junto con ellas 2 y después de 5 minutos Sakura vio entrar a Tomoyo. Al verla le dio mucho gusto que estuviera con ella en el mismo salón, pero entonces recordó el video que le dio ayer por la tarde, y se puso roja y nerviosa

-Sakurita- dijo Tomoyo. A Sakura ya se le había bajado el nerviosismo pero seguía roja

-no Tomoyo, nada de Sakurita, como es que grabaste eso, sabes lo que hará Kero si llega a verlo, y ni se diga de mi hermano, ¡estoy segura que podría tomar un vuelo a Hong Kong y matarlo!- esto ultimo lo dijo en vos alta, llegando casi a ser gritos desesperados, haciendo que muchas miradas se pusieran en ellas y guardaran absoluto silencio.- a demás como es que pudiste grabarlo, creí que estábamos solos en el pasillo para abordar el avión-

- siento haber tomado el video, pero es que, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, ustedes dos juntos, y yo con una cámara de video no es una buena combinación para ustedes- dijo Tomoyo aun con aura de estrellas alrededor de ella

-pero es que, sabes lo que podría desencadenar ese video, sabes que a Touya no le gusta, parece simplemente que lo odia, si esa ves que nos llevaron al hospital, si no hubiera esta yo ahí con ellos, habría aprovechado esa oportunidad para matarlo-

-¡quieren de una buena ves dejar de hacer ese escándalo!- ordeno una vos detrás del grupo

-disculpa, pero quien te crees para venir y decirnos lo que debemos hacer- dijo Chiharu inmediatamente poniéndose en defensa de sus compañeros, frente a ellas había tres figuras femeninas

- mi nombre es Ishida Shion, y ellas son mis amigas Kajima Satsuki –señalo a la derecha y después se volteo a la izquierda y dijo- y Hideyoshi Hatsumi- Shion tenia el cabello negro y lacio, a la altura de los hombros con los ojos de color verde grisáceo y tez bronceada, a su lado derecho, Satsuki, igual de tez ligeramente bronceada, el cabello lo tenia de color chocolate igual que sus ojos y el largo de su cabello era corto, un poco mas largo que el de Shion, y Hatsumi , ella tenia el pelo rizado castaño obscuro y ojos color café obscuro y con la piel un tono mas obscura que la de Satsuki.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar a pelear, entro la profesora, haciendo que todos tomaran asiento. Sakura tenía la misma posición que cuando iba en la primaria, con Tomoyo aun lado y ella a su derecha tiene un asiento vacío, dos asientos atrás de la entrada esta Shion y atrás de ella esta Satsuki, a su izquierda ella tiene a Hatsumi. Así pasaron dos clases hasta llegar a uno de los recesos. Había unos árboles a la entrada de la escuela, frente a la dirección, así que decidieron irse ahí, ya que era tranquilo pues todos los demás estaban en la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-tengo la ligera impresión de que Ishida será como una piedra en el zapato. Dijo Tomoyo

-tal ves, aunque si fue un poco grosera, por lo menos en su manera de dirigirse, aunque también yo tuve un poco de culpa, porque estaba casi gritando en el salón-

-bueno, en eso tienes razón, en fin, cambiando de tema,¿crees que debas entrenar un poco con las cartas?-

-no lo se, aunque suena bien la idea, pero siempre cargo unas conmigo- de su bolsillo el uniforme saca cinco cartas y le muestra a esperanza, viento, vuelo, agua, bosque y sueño.

- Sakura traes a la carta vacío-

-te equivocas Tomoyo, ya no es la carta vacío- Tomoyo la vio con cara de no entender- el día que me entere de que Syaoran regresaba, cuando terminamos de capturar las cartas Clow, yo estaba muy confundida y triste, y con mis poderes cree una carta sin nombre- hizo una pausa y señalo en la carta- ves el corazón alado que sostiene- Tomoyo asintió- es la carta que cree, y cuando peleamos con ella en el festival la carta sin nombre se fusiono con la de vacío, protegiendo los sentimientos de Syaoran, y así fue como se convirtió en esperanza.

- ya veo, ¿eso quiere decir que tienes el poder de crear cartas?- dijo inocentemente Tomoyo y Sakura solo cayo estilo anime

- eso creo- Sakura se quito la llave y la coloco junto a las cartas.

Shion llega con sus dos achichincles, cof cof...digo sus amigas y al ver las cartas toma a la carta esperanza junto con la llave.

-¿no creen que están grandecitas para jugar con este tipo de cosas?- dijo Shion viendo a la llave y a las cartas

-devuélvemela por favor-dijo Sakura

-estas carta es extraña y el collar lo es aun mas-dijo haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de Sakura- ten toma, la llave no me gusta- le arroja la llave a Tomoyo y esta la toma junto a las otras cartas y las guarda.

-por favor dámela- volvió a pedir Sakura

-¿Por qué debería dártela?-

- porque son mías, yo soy la dueña de esas cartas, esas cartas solo me obedecen a mi- Sakura se tapo la boca al decir aquello y Tomoyo la imito

-jajaja, no me hagas reír, ni que fueran gran cosa, pero, si tanto la quieres, ve por ella- Shion lanza la carta al aire justo cuando atravesaba una nube de polvo y casi cae al suelo

-¡no, esperanza!...viento- una brisa atravesó a las cinco chicas presentes y esperanza fue como una ráfaga hacia Sakura- quien al sentirla, la atrapo son sus dedos cuando alzo su brazo para atraparla, la bajo lentamente-Tomoyo-esta al escuchar su nombre volteo a verla- el collar- asintió y se lo lanzo, y lo atrapo con gran destreza y agilidad pues no estaba mirando cuando lo atrapo, y se lo puso de nuevo

-esto no se así Kinomoto – dice entre dientes y de va con Satsuki y Hatsumi flanqueándola, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se volteo hacia Tomoyo

-viento, agua, bosque, vuelo, sueño- al decir los nombres de las cartas estas salieron del bolsillo de Tomoyo y flotaron hacia la mano de Sakura

-Sakurita ¿quieres explicarme todo esto?

- no lo se Tomoyo, no lo se- dijo confundida

-pero te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho verdad, manipulaste el viento, cuando dijiste viento, y la brisa y luego esperanza vino a ti y luego...-

-solo ha sido la brisa del viento que paso, es todo- la corto antes de que siguiera hablando- a demás seria imposible que yo pudiera manipular el viento a mi antojo-

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a las clases. Mientras que todo lo sucedido, había sido observado por la ventana de la dirección.

-"entonces eso es lo que sentí"-

-me temo que si, empiezan a emerger esos poderes, si ella no aprende a controlarlos...-

-"se lo que puede pasar, creo que, lo único que nos queda es comenzar a explicarle de que va el asunto, solo lo básico, entrenamientos para controlarlo"-

-que te has vuelto loco, es solo una niña-

-"una niña que no controla sus poderes, y que no sabe que los tiene, sabes que tarde o temprano el podría aparecer y..."-

-ya vi de que va el asunto, tu ganas, esta ves, cuando tenga alguna oportunidad, le diré unas cuantas cosas, tal ves si ella quiere, podamos entrenar, pero tengo una duda ¿Qué es la señorita Daidouji de Sakura?-

-"son amigas desde pequeñas, y tengo entendido que son primas segundas por parte de sus madres"-

-y, ¿ella sabe lo que es Sakura?-

-"desde que Sakura encontró la primera carta"-

-ya veo, supongo que entonces ella también debe saber, en fin, me voy, hay cosas en esta escuela que no se arreglan solas, te cuidas, nos vemos-

-"de acuerdo, adiós"-

Ya era cambio de clases, y al parecer era una clase con la que Sakura no se llevaba muy bien, pero a unas cuantas bancas de donde ella se encontraba, tres chicas no parecían hablar muy bien de ella y Tomoyo.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido aquello?- pregunto Hatsumi

- no lo se, seguro y fue el viento, es algo muy lógico, en los últimos días ha habido muchas ventiscas por los cambios de clima, además Sria algo infantil e ilógico pensar que fue magia o alguna chuchería de esas- decía despreocupadamente Satsuki mirándose las uñas

- no lo se, tal ves, pero aquí parece haber gato encerrado- dijo Shion- "_pero si es necesario tal ves tenga que sacarle la información a una de esas dos, y revelare ante todos quien es en verdad, Kinomoto Sakura, y de paso investigar algo de esa bruja de Daidouji, tal ves sea necesario recurrir a mis métodos para conseguirlo"-_

-----------del otro lado del salón---------

-Ishida es en verdad una verdadera molestia- dijo Tomoyo

-vamos no digas eso Tomoyo, no puede ser alguien tan mala-

- Sakura por Kami-sama, solo ve la forma en que esa bruja nos mira, no es difícil saber que algo se trae entre manos- decía alterada y acercándose mas hacia Sakura, a la ves que se agachaba y se contenía por no gritar

- valla, demasiados problemas por un día, y para cerrar con broche de oro, nos ganamos tres enemigas, todo en un mismo día, y aun no salimos de clases- decía Sakura cansadamente

- tienes razón, y de las peores brujas que pudimos encontrar- dijo Tomoyo en vos mas tranquila y un poco bromista mientras seguia con su anotaciones

-"_uf!, como me hace falta Syaoran"-_ pensó Sakura, soltando un suspiro al pensar en el.

Las clases transcurrían normales, y fue la hora de la salida.

Ring Ring (n/a: ¿ya mencione que era el contraataque de los efectos especiales?)

-bueno-

-"oye Sakurita ya saliste de la escuela. ¿Verdad?_"-_

-si Kero, ya voy para allá-

_-"_podrías pasar a comprar mas dulces, los que tenia se terminaron hoy_"-_ a Sakura le salieron muchas gotitas en la cabeza

-si Kero, yo paso por ellos, nos vemos en un rato-

-seguro que quería unos dulces- Sakura asintió- que no cambia, aunque sea la bestia del sello, me gustaría acompañarte, pero le prometí a mi mama que le ayudaría con unas cosas que hay en la casa-

-no te preocupes Tomoyo, me queda de paso, salúdame a tu mama de mi parte-

-claro Sakura, ve con cuidado-

-tu también, hasta mañana-

Así ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente frente a un parque.

-ya puedes salir de ahí Ishida, se que me has estado siguiendo desde la escuela, dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-me has descubierto Daidouji, y si, quiero algo, quiero saber, que o quien es en realidad Kinomoto Sakura- Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquellas palabras, a la ves que se desconcertó un poco, pues parecía que había deducido ciertas cosas, pero todo esto lo disimulo muy bien.

-que es lo que te hace pensar que yo te diría las cosas así como así-

-bueno, ya que eres tan amiga de esa mocosa...-

- tu no eres nadie para hablar así de Sakura, solo dime, crees que soy tan tonta como para caer en tus juegos, no nací ayer y mucho menos me ando chupando el dedo-

- mira, Daidouji, tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir, y todo el mundo se va a enterar, tu y esa entupida de...-

El sonido de una cachetada fue lo que se escucho en aquel solitario lugar.

-piensa mejor las cosas antes de decirla, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a insultar a Sakura de esa forma, y aquí, la estupida es otra, en pocas palabras la estupida eres tu, porque, yo no soy como tu para andar diciendo cosas ajenas, no voy a decirte así como así secretos que son de ella, aunque yo lo sepa, no es algo que divulgue entre la gente- decía Tomoyo seriamente, con una mirada asesina, y una ira creciente en su interior

-valla Daidouji, tienes agallas, pues te diré algo, yo tampoco voy a dejar las cosas así, y sabre la verdad tarde o temprano, no voy a dejar que personas como ustedes me ganen, esto es una guerra y ya empezó, y la única que saldrá victoriosa, seré yo- decía con desprecio y superioridad, al terminar, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue. Mientras ella se marchaba, Tomoyo saco su celular y marco un numero.

- alguien interviene y nos perjudicara si se entera-

-"que es lo que busca"-

-quiere saber el secreto de Sakura, si lo busca y lo encuentra con el enemigo, nos causara más problemas de lo que en sí ella sola ya es-

-"vamos Tomoyo, yo te enojes tanto, pero si, efectivamente, nos perjudica, veo que piensas rápido, deja que me encargue del enemigo por ahora, y de esta persona, habrá alguien ayudándoles de cerca, será alguien que ni te lo imaginas"-

-de acuerdo, confiare en ti, te llamo luego, chao-

Tomoyo se fue en dirección a su casa, sin percatarse que en aquel lugar, en lo profundo de las sombras, había alguien observando, y se marcho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

-así que la reencarnación de Clow los esta ayudando, pero, con eso no va a ser suficiente. Quizá pueda sacar provecho de aquella mocosa, ella me ayuda, yo la ayudo y todos contentos, bueno, hasta que se me ocurran otros planes para ella-

En la negrura de una habitación se escuchaba la vos...una persona, con no muy buenas intenciones.

* * *

hasta qui el capi, espero que les haya gustado X3, y si es así, dejenme un review plis.

no saben como extrañe estar aqui. bueno les traigo las ultimas noticias: no me pude poner a escribir antes, pues como algunos saben en el capitulo anterior les habia comentado que me operaban de un quiste, T~T mi primera ves en un hospital, la cosa esta era del tamaño de un balín, pero que me causaba el dolor y las molestias cuando usaba mucho mi mano derecha, porque se encontraba entre las articulaciones de la mano derecha, entre la mano y la muñeca, y pues jaja, lo extirparon XD. ahora tengo una cicatriz en mi mano, no esta muy grande y no me quejo pero..jaja...prefiero la cicatriz al dolor que el quiste me provocaba :D, y aprovecho tambien este espacio para agradecerle a yumi hyuga asakura (tania) por acompañarme al hospital, y estarce ahi las 4 horas que tardaron en meterme al quirofano, dandome animos, (a su manera) de no quedar en la plancha XDD, muchas gracias tanny, por eso te lo recompenso con la locura que tenemos planeada para hoy XDD........y con las otras ke kieras hacer jaja. bueno, y con la recuperacion voy bien, puedo escribir como antes y eso ,pero aun me cuesta apoyarme con la mano derecha XD, pero el doc dice ke se me pasara con el tiempo.

tambien no pude escribir por que, jaja mi imaginacion se habia ido de vacaciones, y regreso la semana pasada, solo faltaba ke quisiera un año sabatico jajaja.......

bueno supongo que es todo, tambien comenzare a escribir historias de Twilight, tengo un drable que escribi ayer, situado en luna nueva (amo esos libros, kami bendiga a Stephenie Meyer por hacer tan maravillosos libros *o*) y tal ves lo publoque para hoy en la noche o mañana :D. creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, asi que, ya saben un review, con lo ke quieran, jitomatazos, criticas buenas, malas, y si les gusto o no, ya saben que para eso estan XDD.

jaja casi se me olvida que les iba a esplicar como estaba la cosa no?, pues empiezo de una ve o no termino. conforme vallan pasando los capitulos, se ira sabiendo como esta la escuela, la secundaria esta echa a mis medidas, y a mi gusto, si a alguien no le gusta y la encunetra muy revuelta jaja me dice, (yo tampoco estoy muy conforme pero, como la imagionacion estaba de vaga por kien sabe donde u.úU), el caracter de los personajes va a cambiar un poco, recordemos que ya estamos hablando de jovenes de secundaria como yo XDD, y ya no de niños. de hecho se podran dar cuenta de eso en Tomoyo, y mas a delante en Sakura y los demas, tambien va a tener su lado comico y todo eso, y tendra tambien un poco de cosillas que me pasaron a mi y a mis compañeros en el transcurso de la secundaria, (no se si les dije que ya voy en tercer año), de hecho ya este año salgo de la secundaria, (si es ke apruebo las materias u.úU) jaja, bueno y el uniforme esta basado en el que usamos nosotros XD, parece un poco de carceleros, bueno la escuela el como esta pintada jajajaja......pero en fin, creo que eso sería todo, ahora si me retiro.

tambien les doy las gracias a los que me han estado siguiendo en estos cuatro capitulos del fic, deveras se los agradesco mucho, y tambien sus reviews, (¿porque siguen leyendo verdad?)

me voy, o se me hara tarde y tania me matara, digo, si no lo hizo la operacion, ella si puede jajaja....u.úU, XD igual la kiero mucho, es una gran amiga mia, e incluso la he llegado a considerar como mi hermana, y como no, si la conosoco desde que entre a tercer año de primaria XD.......bueno, espero y disfruten tambien de sus fics, ^^....

los kiero mil, mis preciados lectores, besos a todos, no se porten muy mal XD...como nosotras jajajaja

Matta ne!


End file.
